


Too Far Gone

by 221butterbeers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cutesy, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221butterbeers/pseuds/221butterbeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky wander off and Tony walks in on them slow dancing, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snugglybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglybarnes/gifts).



Now, Tony had never been sure when it had become their song, and by that he meant that there wasn’t a specific point in time where he had thought, _Yes, this is it. This is theirs and only theirs_. Maybe it had always been theirs, that the whole build up of time and energy that had brought them together was purely so this song could become their own. A perfect balance of the universe within them and the melody as it were.

And now, as they stood, Bucky’s bare toes feeling the mottled itchiness of the carpet and Steve’s feet muffled by his socks, Tony realised he had interrupted something on parallel to the wonders of timelessness.

Tony had only wondered where they had gotten off to. It’s not his fault they hadn’t been keen on playing Just Dance - and, hey, it was definitely _not_ his idea. It’s also _not_ Tony’s fault he’s killer at Womaniser and had been driven out the tournament by popular demand. In his opinion it was Darcy who should have been kicked out - and Natasha! Purposely tripping people while they had just gotten into the song was not cool.

His talent was wasted on them.

So, after being evicted from his own game and told to go see where _The Lovebirds_ had disappeared to - probably shacking up in some forgotten room of Tony’s vast estate, Bruce and Clint had added, dogging another turn of the infamous Just Dance Dance-Off - Tony had unintentionally opened a door into the ever blossoming and ever expanding relationship that was, entirely and concretely, Steve and Bucky.

The room was sparsely furnished, a drawback, Tony thought, for his father having more money than sense. It was also shoddily painted seeing as it was part of Tony’s wing and he had insisted on decorating it with only the help of his miscreant friends and furniture from Ikea. Howard didn’t care anyway.

Nevertheless, Tony could see why the pair had chosen this room, with its _oh so cliché_ , dimly lit fairy lights, lining the skirting boards and windowsills, its soft and translucent curtains that ran across all the walls and its plethora of beanbags, pillows and blankets strewn in that one corner. There was no regret at all in allowing Jane and Pepper to lead the uber-girlifying, as Thor and Loki had put it, of this little corner of Tony’s world. Steve had even painted random, but intricately beautiful, designs on the walls, delicately distorted by the fabric.

The heir to Stark Industries smiled at the boys and their would-be-comical stance. Bucky had somehow enveloped himself around Steve’s slight frame, despite being taller and bulkier than the blond. They were swaying slightly, completely unaware of being watched, their feet bumping and wiggling in time to the song being played faintly from Bucky’s phone where it laid on the floor. Their heads each nestled into the other’s shoulder. Their eyes were shut, oblivious to everything other than the song and each other.

It took a moment for Tony to realise it, but Bucky was singing along, slowly leaving a trail of kisses and nips down Steve’s jaw to the crook of his neck, “ _Even if it’s a hundred years before you change your mind, I will be here waiting, Stevie, until the end of time_ ,”

Steve was blushing at the change of lyrics to accommodate his name, amnesic to the precarious mistreatment of syllables, happily returning soppy, smiley kisses to his boyfriend and contently humming.

The pair continued as so and Tony was transfixed by the two, wishing he could have something as precious as that with someone - anyone.

“ _I know it isn't right, but still I have to fight… I have to let you know, I don't want to let you go_ ,”

Bucky’s voice still murmured throughout the room and Tony felt the song coming to an end. He slid up his phone’s camera and snapped a few photos to show the gangly and too far gone in love teens later, when they’d more than likely return to the others with smiles wider than the moon’s pull on the tides and purpling blemishes flowering on necks and collars, roughly hidden by t-shirts.

No one would care, not really. That was just them: Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. Both tattooed with each other’s love and scarcely a care to what onlookers thought of them. Tony turned and shut the door quietly, allowing them to finish the song in peace.

“ _The pain is killing me, but I can’t let it be… I have to let you know, I don’t want to let you go…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There you are, Sky :) - and any other's who've read it. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing this :)  
> I just can't with these two nerds they're so sweet and adorable and the thought of Tony decorating his room(s) all mismatched to spite Howard... I don't know, slightly defiant Tony makes me happy.  
> Originally, this wasn't going to be in Mr. Stark's lovely point of view, but, hey, things happen and I'm happy with how everything has panned out. I thought it would be nice taking a peek at Steve and Bucky through someone else's eyes.  
> Eh, I'm rambling, but thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> The song was I Don't Want To Let You Go, by Weezer by the way.
> 
> You can find me at eye-cannot-see.tumblr.com where I recently had the bright idea of deleting my account and creating it again with the same url *slow clap for me*


End file.
